Enter to Wonderland
by Nadina V Conner
Summary: These are some poems that i wrote while i was bored in class. this is my first time on fanfiction and i wanted to see how many people like these poems. i have no idea who's saying these poems, so dont ask me.
1. Enter to Wonderland

**Hi to anyone who's reading this! Well i started to write these poems, that what I think they are called, because 1. I was bored in class and 2. i was thinking of Heart no Kuni no Alice at the time. So enjoy!**

**O I almost forgot, I have no idea who's saying this ok, if you have an idea who's saying this, do tell me. Thanks**

* * *

Enter to Wonderland

Enter, enter, if you please

Don't be shy and do tell me who you are

Would you mind to so kindly tell me where I am?

I want to play a game

But for me to play my game, I have to dream

When I dream, I know what I have to do

When I dream my dream, I'll wake up and play my game

I'll meet people who'll play with me

For now, enter, enter to my world

and we'll play my game

I'm tired, it's time for me to dream

When I wake from my dream,

we'll play in Wonderland

* * *

**Well I hope you like it. R&R please and do tell me if I should write some more. Thanks!**


	2. Dream

**this one is about someone talking about dreams. again, i have no idea who's saying this. if you have an idea who's saying this, do tell. one more thing, im about to run out of ideas soon, so if you have an idea what i should write about please do tell me. thanks!**

* * *

Dream

When I dream, it's my dream

Sometimes, I dream about my childhood

Other times, I talk with my parents

I'm stuck in the place where I'm at

Where I am and when I will leave is unknown to me

I get to meet people in my dreams

I know who I should meet when I wake up

Some dreams aren't that clear

So I'm usually confuse when I'm awake

Till then, I'll talk with my parents in my dream

I wish I can tell you my dream, but its my dream

And you don't need to know.

* * *

**thanks for reading. R&R please and again, do tell me if i should wrote more. thanks**


	3. Outsider

**Hi! well i usally say that i have no idea who's saying this, but i do know. Alice is saying this poem on how she is in a different place but can't get out and has to play as the outsider. which is kinda true. i have a request, i'm running out of ideas, please do give me an idea on what to write about next. thanks!**

**Disclamer: i dont own Heart no kuni no alice, it belongs to whoever owns it!**

* * *

Outsider

I'm in a world which is strange to me

They play a game in which they live by

At first, I thought it was strange, then again I'm strange

I'm what they call an outsider,

Because I came from a different place

What I don't like about being an outsider,

Is that everyone loves me.

I really want to go home, but I can't

Till then, I'll play as the Outsider in this

Strange game.

* * *

**thanks for reading! also please R&R! **


	4. Love

**Hi! it's me again! lol i like to thank Tori Oriot and pasty face for reviewing the last chapter. thanks so much, i hope you guys like this one. i want to see how many people can answer this one, who's saying this poem? i made it real easy, also if you guess it right, gave me a character that i should right about. thanks for reading!**

**Disclamer: i dont own Heart no kuni no alice, it belongs to whoever owns it!**

* * *

Love

I love her with my life

I brought her to this world,

in hopes that she's love me

But right now, it doesn't look like it

She say that she likes that rabbit over me

She stays with that man, when she should stay with me

I turn into my rabbit form,

in hopes that she'll start to love me

I tell her all the time that I love her

But she hangs out with that cat instead

What does it take for her to love me?

Sometimes I think that I should give up

Then again I won't cause I love her.

* * *

**Remember R&R! and dont forget to tell me who's saying this and give me a character to write about!**


	5. Protect

**Its me again! thanks to Tori Oriot and pasty face for guessing the right person saying the last poem, even thought i made it easy, peter was the one saying it! i also like to thank Fate Pwns You for helping me with this poem! guess what! i join the cross crountry and i just did my first race on saturday, did pretty good for my first time. but sadly, i have another game this friday T_T. o well, now on with whatever left! **

**again, whos saying this and if you have an idea on what the next poem should be on, please do tell. thanks for reading!**

**Disclamer: i dont own Heart no kuni no alice, it belongs to whoever owns it!**

* * *

Protect

I didn't care about the outside world

That is until she came

I didn't realize that I kind of care for her

But that change when he came and demanded that she should live with him

After she came back from her day from the amusement park

I asked her if she wanted to live somewhere else

For some reason she started to cry

I didn't know what to do, so I hugged her

I wanted her to stop crying

Cause I want to protect her, to protect that smile that I come to love

* * *

**Remember, R&R! thank you! **


	6. Lost

**HI! HI! it's me again! i would like to thanks Aoi Liddle, she guess it right! the person saying the last poem is drum roll please! *drum roll* Julius! here's a cookie Aoi! *heads her a cookie* ok back to business. i also like Aoi for giving me an idea for a character for this poem. i bet all of you can guess who it is!**

**i hope you like my other story, The Toy Story, i also need a couple of names for the characters, any ideas? ok like i said before, im going to update both stories as soon as i can. ok disclamer!**

******Disclamer: i don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice! it belongs to whoever owns it!**

* * *

**Lost**

I always get lost

I like getting lost because I get to meet nice people

I don't like my role,

I wish I can just quit my role,

But I can't

Since I meet her,

I keep getting lost then usual

I blame her

I always wonder if I should kill her

Then I remember I won't be able to listen to her heart

I love that sound for some reason

She tells me that me getting lost is a part of me

I look like I'm having fun

I realize that I do like getting lost

I decide that I wouldn't kill her

I can't wait till I get lost with her again

So I can listen to her heart once more.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, any guesses who it is? lol R&R please! Thanks again!**


	7. Afraid

**HI!HI! it's me again! ok i want to give cookies to *reads list* Pasty face! for guessing the right person. and it was, drum roll please! *violin music starts* hey! i said drum roll! *violin music stops and is replaced with a drum roll* that's better, now the answer is! *opens the card that has the answer* ACE! here's your cookie Pasty face! *hands Pasty the cookie* and yes, im bored. also, im going to update The Toy Box soon, i just need to find out who i should use. to help me out with this problem, please vote on the poll on my profile. thank you and enjoy!**

**O almost forgot, the disclamer! if you read my other story, you should remeber Angel!**

**Angel: um, i have no idea how i got here but here goes nothing. *takes deep breathe* Moonflower Princess doesnt own Heart no Kuni no Alice. it belongs to whoever owns it. there you go**

**thank you, and again, yes im bored. **

* * *

Afraid

I was always afraid of a bunch of things

I'm afraid of that creature

I'm afraid of those twins

I can never sleep real good because of the thought of being killed

I was about to be scared my whole life, that is till she came

She was sad one day, she came to the forest where I was

I was scared of her, but I realize that she won't harm me

We became good friends

Whenever I see her, I can't control myself but to hug her

I always get in trouble with that cat

But I want to not be so afraid so I can protect her

I don't want to be so afraid anymore.

* * *

**ok same question as always, who's saying this? i'll give you a cupcake if you guess it right! R&R! and also please vote on the poll on my profile! thank you!**


	8. Care

**Angel: *looks around for ****moon* where is she?**

**me: HI!HI! *scaring Angel in the process* opps sorry Angel, it's me again! ok i need help with my other story The Toy Box; i need ideas, names for the up coming characters, and also please vote for the character that im going to use later. but first!**

**Angel: *brings out some cupcakes* cupcakes for the people who guessed the last poem right**

**me: *brings out list* ok cupcakes for *drum roll* pasty face, sephie666, aoi liddle, and the white mad hatter for guessing piecre! ok guess this one right and you get!**

**Angel: a lollpop, or another cupcake, i dont know yet, Disclamer: Moonflower Princess doesnt own anything, it belongs to whoever owns it, thank you and enjoy**

* * *

Care

I care about her

I want to keep her safe

I don't know why, I just do

We both have the same likings

I meet her when I was bringing hot chocolate

To the watch maker

She was confuse about what was going on

When we explain it to her, she clam down

Sometimes, I get worry about her when she isn't back

When she arrives, she says sorry and asks if we want coffee

I smile and say sure

I think she knows that I care for her

Which is true, I want to keep her safe

* * *

**me: so?**

**Angel: i read better ones**

**me: hey! that's mean! ok only two people voted on my poll; Black joker has 2 votes, and gray, white, and nightmare all have one. i just need two characters so please help me! also!**

**both: please R&R thanks!**


	9. Yummy

**Me: *sleeping* **

**Angel: o! um hello, sorry but moon is kinda tired today, she had to race in the morning and well, you can guess tthe rest. well, she wrote down what to say if she couldnt make it.**

**'HIHI! well today i would like to thank all those people who guessed the last one right, and the answer was! *opens another letter* Gray!, cupcakes for whoever guessed it right! ok i would like to thank blue-otaku for giving me the idea for this poem. this one is so easy, everybody should guess it right.**

**im so sorry for not updating The Toy Box, but i been so busy with practice that im so tired i cant write anything. ok updates for the two characters im going to use most of the time in The Toy Box, except Alice and Angel, so far it's four votes for Black, two for well everyone excepted White. i need someone to break that tie.'**

**Angel: wow, so Black has the most votes.**

**Black: of crouse i do**

**Angel: *jumps back in surprise* wh-wh-where did you c-come fr-from?**

**Blacck: *smirks* im not telling you by the way Moonflower Princess doesnt own anything, except that brat over there.**

**Angel: What? ugh never mind, just enjoy the poem**

* * *

Yummy

I hate those brats

I hate the work that he gives me

I love when she visits,

It takes the pressure away

What I love the most it's the carrot dishes!

But I hate carrots

I love carrot cake, carrot soup, carrot cookies, and any other carrot dishes!

Yummy, just thinking about it makes me hungry!

* * *

**me: *still sleeping***

**Angel and Black: *fighting about something***

**letter that was attach to the end of the poem: Thanks for reading! please R&R!**


	10. Cards

**HIHI! guess what! i finish cross country! that means that hopefully i can update the Toy Box more offen!**

**Angel: *comes into the room***

**me: hi Angel!**

**Angel: o hi moon *grabs a bat* im going to use this for a bit k**

**me: um ok?**

**Angel: o by the way Moonflower Princess doesnt own anything bye! *walks away with the bat***

**me: what does she need the bat for? *drinks some water before spiting it out and running out of the room* Angel! get back here! put that bat down! **

* * *

Cards

I love to play with cards

Name any card game and I'll play it with you

You have to bet me in a card game if you want the seasons to change

What will it be today?

Black Jack? Old Maid?

What about a simple Go Fish?

I wish I could play cards with you forever but sadly it must end one day

Till then, let's play a card game

* * *

**note: ok while i get the bat away from Angel, i want to ask you something. can you please help me with some names? any names will do and also i need a tie breaker. nightmare, julius, and elliot i think all have the same amount of votes and i need to know who i should use. thanks and R&R!**

**ps. what do you think Angel needed the bat for? whoever gets the right answer, ill give them a plate full of cookies! thanks!**

**pss. who's saying this poem? ill give them ten cupcakes for guessing the right answer! which means that i have to bake a lot of cupcakes**

**Thanks!**

**~ moon**


	11. Prison

**Before you read this i got to warn you, that you better not melt, faint or anything when you find out who's saying this. o yeah, cupcakes to who guess that it was Joker in the last one. White Joker.**

**Me: *listening to music***

**Angel: *walks away with a metal bat***

**me: *sees Angel and rans after her* Angel get me that bat! Dont you dare! **

**?: *gets hit* ow! you f****** b****! *get hit again***

**me: Leave him alone Angel!**

**?: Moonflower Princess doesnt own anything except this brat! *get hit again***

* * *

Prison

Hey b****

What the f*** do you want?

What do you f****** mean that he sent you here!

Fine, I'll might as well as f****** tell you what I do here

I'm the person who controls this f****** place

This is the only place I can f****** walk around as my own person

Misbehave and *smirks as he took his warp* well let's just say that they'll pay dearly

What do you f****** mean that you think you'll throw up w****!

Fine, he's calling you w****

But don't be scare to come to my prison?

* * *

**Note, again: ok while i take Black to the hispitol, who's saying this? ok etheir today or tomorrow, ill have the next chapter of The Toy Box finish and posted up. And since i got tired of waiting, the winner is Black Joker! and you'll see his prize in the story. R&R! thanks!**

**ps. poor Black, i think i should put Angel in a cell so she wont hurt him anymore, agree?**


	12. Really

**Angel: *whispers* Sorry that moon hasnt updated anything. she got the flu and also had the finals this week.**

**Black: *whispers* hey b****, whats wrong? and why are we whispering?**

**angel: *whispers* do you want to wake moon up?**

**black: *whispers* um no thanks, i learn my leason the last time.**

**both: *whispers* Disclamer: You know the drill.**

* * *

Really

I can't help it

I'm like a cat, well I am a cat

I like to chase that dumb mouse

I really get bored easily

I really care for her, since she cares for me

I really try to stop getting hurt badly

Really, I do

But I can't help myself

I'm a cat after all.

* * *

**me: sorry about me not updating anything, busy with the finals and got stuck with the flu, try to update more later on next week**

**Angel and Black: R&R and thanks!**


	13. Sickness

**me: HIHI! sorry i haven't update for a while. *hides from whoever might throw something* im been busy and doing other stuff. ok since i forgot about who review the last poem, they can get some Dee pushies *tosses pushies out* if you didn't review, you can still take one.**

**Angel: um moon? didn't you want to tell them something?**

**me: o yeah, ok, i've benn adding up all the hits for these poems from last year and there have been excectly 1200 hits! i know thats not much but i'm happy that i got that many hits. **

**Angel: Disclamer: moon doesnt own anything enjoy!**

* * *

Sickness

It's not my fault that I'm so sick

Maybe it is my fault that I'm scare of going to that place

That's why I like to hide in other people's dreams

Mostly her dreams

I take her to my realm and we talk

She nice to me but sometime

She make me do my paperwork

On the other hand

He makes me go to that place

Like I said before

It's not my fault that I'm sick

So blame the sickness.

Ah! Now I got to hide!

* * *

**me: ok, this ones easy, all of you know this one, if you don't then i dont know whats wrong with you. **

**Angel: *has a mental bat in hand***

**me: um Angel? what's that for?**

**Angel: o this? to kill a big spider i saw *walks outside***

**me: o no, while i save that so call big spider, um reveiw and guess the person who's saying this and you'll get a Dum pushie *runs out to stop Angel***

**R&R!**


	14. Cute

**Please forgive me! sorry i haven't updated for some time! i kind of forgot about this because of school. ill try to update the toy box also, as soon as i figure out how the chapter should go. ok while i go finish something, Angel! come her and do the disclaimer!**

**Angel: Moonflower Princess doesn't own anything**

**Black: except this brat**

**Angel: just enjoy the poem ****

* * *

**

Cute

We have never told this to anyone except to a few

Even though we like yelling 'Off with their heads!'

We have this thing for cute things

Our dear knows this and comes to visit once in a while

She knows that we share the same blood with someone,

She still comes

There goes that rabbit again

Can't he leave her to be?

We wish we can get rid of him and that annoying knight

O well, where's she is?

We want her to see another cute thing we got.

* * *

**Angel: ok moon wanted me to say that please review and that she's srry once angain that she hasn't updated for some time**

**Black: *holding his head* f*** what did you hit me with?**

**Angel: *holds up bat***

**moon: some things never change do they? R&R please, thank you!**


	15. Tea party

** SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SOME TIME! *hides in a dark coner***

**Angel: *sweats drops* um, i guess that Black should do the discaimer?**

**Black: Why me B*****?**

**Angel: *points at me who is holding a knife at him***

**Black: *sweatdrops* um Moonflower princess doesn't own anything except this brat? Enjoy**

* * *

**Tea party**

Come on young lady

Why don't you come over sometime?

I can show you the rose garden

I promise that I won't hurt you

Though I might want to

Don't worry,

We'll just have a tea party

At midnight of course

It is my favorite time to have one.

* * *

**me: *still in dark corner* **

**Angel: um don't forget to R&R**

**Black: *holding his heart cause i threw the knife at him***

**Angel: thanks for reading?**


	16. Name

**HIHI ! i could go on at how sorry i am, but i think I'll skip it. ok, this should be an easy guess and i'm almost done with these poems, just need one or two more, still need to decide. **

**Angel: Moonflower Princess doesn't own anything enjoy!**

* * *

**Name**

I hate my name

I really do

I hate how he always says it

Just to annoy me

Just like it annoys me when

People don't like my music

I don't feel annoy though

When she comes to visit

Though she hang out with them

I don't mind

Though I do hate my name

I wish that people would forget

* * *

**Like i said, it's an easy guess. thanks for reading! don't forget to R&R!**

**Angel: ByeBye!**

**~moon**


End file.
